My Pretty Sister
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: After recieving a letter, Sonia and the other first squad members go to meet her sister. What will Lin Chung think of her? And will Sonia aprove of her best friend liking her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**My Pretty Sister**

I need several stories to do at one time in order to keep myself busy. Anyway, I've watched all the Hero 108 shows ever and it made me think of this story. Enjoy!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter****1**

Sonia had just walked through the door to her squad's meeting room. Mr. Nohands jumped on her as soon as she stepped on the floor. She was too tired to notice. She had a strange dream last night. It kept her awake all night long. Though she couldn't remember what it was about. She rubbed her temples to try to get rid of the major migraine she had. She couldn't believe the leader of her squad was still yelling at her. She groaned in pain.

"Maybe you should just let it slide Mr. Nohands," Lin Chung suggested.

Sonia smiled in thanks. Lin Chung could be like an older brother to her sometimes. He always took her side when she and Mighty Ray were fighting about something. He also knew when to get people off of her back whether it was because she had a headache, just had a rough night, or both.

"Special delivery for Mystique Sonia," came the mailman's voice.

Sonia sighed deeply and picked up the letter that dropped out of a door in the top of the room. She opened it with ease and took the letter part out of the envelope. Her eyes scanned it and lit up as she went along the leader. She smiled as she got to a certain section of the letter. She squealed completely forgetting she had a headache. She race out of the room in complete excitement. The boys looked at each other in confusion. The same expression on each of their faces yelled, 'What the heck just happened?'

Sonia was racing down the hall towards Commander Apetrully's room. She knocked loudly on the door when she got there and waited patiently.

"Come in," came her commander's kind voice.

She opened the door and ran inside. She placed the letter in front of him and panted. She then realized she still had her headache. She put a hand to the top of her head. Apetrully was reading the letter while she was trying to get her headache under control. He gasped when he finished.

"Sonia, get first squad and meet her at the bank of the water," he commanded.

She nodded, "thank you Commander Apetrully!"

She raced back to the meeting room, trying to avoid her pounding head. She went through the door and panted once again. After she caught her breath she went over to her capsule.

"Come on guys. Commander Apetrully told me to get you guys and to meet someone at the bank of the water," she said.

"Who we meeting?" Jumpy Ghostface, the rabbit king, asked.

Sonia giggled before answering, "That's a surprise Jumpy."

"I suppose if its Commander Apetrully's orders then, first squad deploy!" Mr. Nohands shouted.

All of first squad jumped into their own capsules and slide down to where there turtles were waiting. Once they were all on their own turtle, they headed out towards the bank of the water near big green. They waited on the shore of the water surrounding big green for Sonia's mysterious stranger.

"Just tell us who we're meeting!" Might Ray screamed at Sonia.

Sonia groaned and answered, "Don't yell at me! And you'll have to wait and see!"

"Why can't you just tell us?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

A growl came from Ray and he lunged at her. Lin Chung was lucky enough to be able to grab his arms and hold him back.

"Just tell us Sonia!" he yelled.

"No!" she screamed back.

"Geez Sonia! You think you got him wired enough?" a strong, sweet female voice emitted from out of nowhere.

"Selena? Where are you?" Sonia asked looking around.

"In the tree," it replied softly.

A young woman about one year older than Sonia jumped down from a nearby tree. She came up to about Lin Chung's height. Her skin was tanned to an exception of her cheek that was a slight pink. Her face had no edges to it what so ever, it was completely smooth. She had red hair but it had golden highlights hidden in it where only a few could be seen. Her eyes were a deep green with gold, pink, grey, and blue flecks in them. She had deep red lips that have a shine to them. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a black skirt and deep gray leggings. A pair of black flat shoes covered her feet. Her hair was up in a braid with two black ties. At the top tie a big black ribbon was tied in a bow over her hair. Lin Chung almost let Mighty Ray go over her beauty. But it wouldn't have mattered. Mighty Ray was also stunned by how she looked. They all were, except for Jumpy and Sonia.

"Selena!" Sonia screamed she raced up and tackled the girl in a hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too kid," Selena replied calmly.

"Care to explain Mystique Sonia?" Mr. Nohands asked.

"Oh right," she cleared her throat and continued, "guys this is my older sister Selena, Selena this is my squad Mr. Nohands, Mighty Ray, Jumpy Ghostface, and Lin Chung."

"Nice to meet you all," Selena said calmly.

"Same to you Miss Selena," Mr. Nohands said.

Lin Chung looked up to the sky. The sun was slowly setting. It would be dark soon.

"We'd better go inside and continue our conversation," he said, almost as calmly as she did.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to walk towards the turtles. When Selena passed Lin Chung, he saw she had to long slits in her cloths on her back. They rode back towards big green with Selena on the back of Sonia's turtle.

_She may be beautiful but she is defiantly hiding something, _he realized what he thought before the 'but' and mentally slapped himself, _what am I thinking? And what's going on that I'm thinking that? _

They rode inside big green and decided to part ways for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Pretty Sister**

Sorry I haven't updated on this story for a while. I've been working on one of my other stories.

Always remember, sparkly love from spakleeyes20.

**Chapter 2**

Selena slept in Sonia's room that night. When the moon was high in the air, Selena snuck out of the room without her sister knowing. She crept outside and climbed to the top of the Big Green building. She sat on the top with her eyes on the sky. She was completely unaware that Lin Chung was also on the verge of climbing to the top of Big Green as well. They both didn't know about each other until Lin Chung noticed her. He quickly jumped over the side and swung his way over to be able to hear her. She was speaking to herself about something. He listened more closely.

"…I mean it wasn't your fault but I just miss you," her voice came as clear as day.

'_What fault? Miss who?'_ he wondered.

"I just hope Sonia doesn't start to ask about you. If I told her about what happened to you, she would be heart-broken."

'_Who is she even talking to?'_ he thought while looking around.

"Well, good night mother."

'_Mother? But what happened to their mother and where is their mother?'_

He decided to make himself known to her. He swung over the side with a slight grunt. He pretended to just realize she was their. Man, could he make it seem that way.

"Selena?" he asked in a faked, shocked tone.

She spun around so quickly that her braid slapped her in the face. She rubbed where it hit her. He noticed this and ran up to her.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

She looked at him with a worried look.

"Did you, um, hear anything that I said?" she asked.

"No. Hear what?" he lied.

She sighed in relief, "Oh, _nothing_."

He looked at her funny at the nothing part but quickly shook it away.

"So what are you up here for, Selena?"

"I like to look at the stars. They calm me down. In fact, when she was still with me, I used to point out the stars and their names to Sonia."

"When did you start showing and telling her about them?"

"Oh, when she and I were much younger than we are now. Six or seven years, give or take a few."

"Wow! And you knew so much about the stars then?"

She nodded while smiling. Lin Chung was impressed by her ability with the stars. He then noticed something was tucked behind her ear. He pulled it out which caused her to look at him. It was a paintbrush.

"Is this a paintbrush?" he asked.

The pink in her cheeks intensified to a blood red color while she nodded sheepishly.

"What's it for?" he asked.

She buried her face into her knees. Her reply was a muffle but he caught it as somewhere along the lines of 'my paintings'.

"You paint?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Like on a canvas?"

Another nod.

"And with paint?"

Nod.

"Cool."

Her head shot up, "What?"

"What, what?"

"What do you mean what, what? I said what to get you to repeat the sentence."

"Oh, I said cool."

"You really think it's cool?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, people think that because I'm such a good fighter that I should train instead of paint."

"I have the exact same problem." 

"You mean to say that you paint?"

"I draw. But our leader, Mr. Nohands, says I should focus on train and fighting than drawing."

"Exactly! They just don't understand that…" she started.

"A good drawing or painting will come to you and…" he picked up.

"You need to paint or draw it before it goes away." She finished.

"Yeah!" they said in union.

She hugged her knees up to her chest tighter and smiled at him. He smiled right back. She stood up and stretched. She worked the blood back into her legs by stepping in place. She started to walk toward the edge.

"Good night…Lin Chung," she said.

"Sleep well Selena," he replied.

She smiled so Lin Chung would see her pearly white teeth and know she was smiling. She jumped off the edge with a simple hop. He raced to the side to see that she had landed on her feet on the edge of the giant turtle shell. He smiled to himself before returning his gaze to the sky.

'_I just know that we'll be great friends,' _he thought, _'Thanks for having a sister Sonia.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Pretty Sister**

Okay…feel like doing more of this story. Just feel like it.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 3**

Selena woke with a start after falling into a light sleep. She sat up in her make-shift bed on the floor of Sonia's room. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and yawned. After a quick, silent stretching she walked over to her sister. She shook Sonia awake so that her sister could get ready. She knew without Sonia telling her that Sonia needed at least an hour to get ready. Sonia's eyes fluttered open at her sister's light shaking.

"Huh? What is it Selena?" Sonia mumbled tiredly.

"If you want to get ready and be on time, dear sister, then you'll need to get up now," she replied.

"Oh thanks Sel," Sonia said.

Selena glared daggers at her sister. She hated it when Sonia called her that. She just sighed and shook her head. She went over to Sonia's bed and began to make it up. Sonia saw this and raced over to Selena.

"Selena, you don't have to make my bed," Sonia said.

"But I want to Sonia. You save the day with first squad all the time so I'm sure it doesn't get made most of the time," she answered.

"You're so nice sis!"

"Yeah, it's a talent."

Sonia laughed while Selena merely smiled. She began to make her sister's bed once again. For an hour or so after that, Selena sat on the floor painting on one of the several canvases she brought with her. It was a beautiful painting of a beachside sunset. There was even a rolling wave in it. It was almost finished.

"What cha painting Selena?" Sonia asked right behind her.

Selena was so startled that she threw the paintbrush into the air. Sonia moved out of the way just as it came back down to the ground. It hit with a splat. Paint was all over the floor. She sighed and picked up the brush. She placed it with her paints. A small water bowl was sitting near her. She splashed the water on the floor and quickly sopped it up with the handkerchief she kept on hand for this kind of thing. She quickly finished her painting.

"I was painting a beachside sunset but seeing as you're ready, I believe I'll have to finish it sooner than expected," Selena replied.

Sonia made a soft 'oh' and helped her sister pick up her painting equipment when Selena finished.

* * *

Sonia and Selena made it into the briefing room right on time. Mr. Nohands was both shocked and impressed. He walked over to them with his eyebrows raised.

"Mystique Sonia, you're on time. What gives? You're always late," he said.

"Selena woke me sir. She also made my bed while I got ready," Sonia started, "but after that she pain—OW!"

She was cut off when Selena stepped on her foot. Well, more like stomped. Selena walked a bit forward and turned to her sister, glaring like no tomorrow.

"Sorry sis. I should really be more _careful_," she said, putting the emphasis on careful.

"Go ahead Sonia. You were saying?" Mr. Nohands said.

Sonia trembled slightly under her sister's glare.

"I was saying… that she makes… great, um, pancakes! Yes, that's it. Pancakes," she said to cover herself.

Selena loosened her glare on her sister. She returned to her spot next a quiet relieved Sonia. The captain of first squad looked at both of them with a confused look. He quickly shook it off as the door to their briefing room opened. In walked non other than his rival, Alpha Girl Latifah. He flew over to her using the tassel on his hat.

"What d' you want? To challenge us again?" he question.

"Back off rhino breath! I ain't here to see any of you," she said coldly.

She walked past her rival. Selena brightened up at the sight of her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Alpha Girl Latifah! I'd never think I'd get see you again," Selena said.

"Yeah ya did Selena! Admit it!" Alpha Girl yelled playfully.

Selena held her hands up in defense, "Okay, you got me. I knew it the whole time. So how's my right hand girl?"

"All depends. How's my leader?" she countered.

"I believe I asked you first but I'm just fine."

"Well then I am too."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Wait!" Sonia butted in, "You two know each other?"

Both the girls who the question was directed to nodded.

"How?" she half asked, half screamed.

"Well you see, do you remember T.H.U.G.S or THUGS?" Selena asked.

Sonia nodded her head.

"Well at the time that I was the leader, Alpha Girl was my right hand man, or girl."

"Uh-huh, go on," Sonia said.

"Alpha Girl and I became really good friends. We have a lot in common except for a few things. The main thing is that we like to beat the snot out of rich people. But more on the point, when the THUGS cave was collapsing was when we became best friends. I had heard about Apetrully starting Big Green. The cave collapsed while you were asleep, Sonia. I took both you; you were still very young by the way, and Alpha Girl to Big Green. I explained what happened to Apetrully and, being the kind man he was and is, agreed to take both you and Alpha Girl in. Here comes the twist though. You know how you and her are supposed to be enemies?"

Sonia nodded again.

"Well Alpha Girl is actually your god sister."

Gasps came throughout the room.

"That's right. Alpha Girl was actually watching out for you and sending me letters whenever she could."

"But why didn't she tell me?" Sonia asked.

"Please understand Sonia, I couldn't tell you without your sister," Alpha Girl answered.

"Why not?"

She and Selena looked down at their feet. They each took a few deep breaths.

"Because you're both in grave danger."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Pretty Sister**

Last time was a cliff hanger. Lets do a recap shall we.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

"_Why not?"_

_She and Selena looked down at their feet. They each took a few deep breaths. _

"_Because you're both in grave danger."_

**Chapter 4**

"Grave danger?" Sonia exclaimed in a shocked tone.

Both Selena and Alpha Girl nodded their heads. Sonia looked panicked by this. She knew Selena never lied. So she also knew she was in danger. She sat down on her capsule top and put her face in her hands. She choked on a sob. Selena looked at her with sorrow and sympathy. She went over and hugged her younger sister. Sonia looked to her with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"I can't believe… we're in danger," Sonia coughed out.

"I know Sonia, I know. Hush now. There's no need to cry. We're safe as long as we have each other and Alpha Girl," she comforted.

Sonia looked up at her sister and smiled. She hugged Selena back with vigor and sisterly love. Selena smiled to see her sister calming down. Alpha Girl came up and patted her younger god sister's back in reassurance. Sonia looked up at Alpha Girl with still tear sparkled eyes. **(AN: sound familiar from anywhere. ;)) **She surprised her god sister by engulfing Alpha Girl in a tight hug. Alpha Girl was at first shocked but she quickly hugged back. All of first squad was shocked that Alpha Girl returned the gesture. Especially Mr. Nohands. He didn't know she could ever smile. In fact, he didn't know she even had friends.

"Okay, now that that's over we need to get to more pressing matters," Selena said.

"Like what?" Sonia asked.

"Keeping you away from the one whose after you," she said calmly.

"Who is after me anyway?" Sonia questioned.

"We'll worry about telling you later."

"Why not now?"

"'Cause I said so!"

"Okay."

Just as they finished their slight argument, the alarm that signaled Apetrully was in trouble went off. Everyone except for Alpha Girl and Selena gathered around the alarm.

"Commander Apetrully is in trouble. First squad, Deploy!" Mr. Nohands screamed.

Everyone, except the two mentioned before, was about to jump into their capsule when Selena gripped Sonia's shoulder. Sonia turned to her older sister and god sister.

"Be careful Sonia. Okay?" Selena said.

"Okay," Sonia replied.

The group left to head towards Beaver Castle. Selena sighed after they left. Alpha Girl looked to her old leader with a questioning look. Selena sighed again when she sensed Alpha Girl's eyes.

"I'm worried about her," she told her best friend.

"Oh she'll be alright. She always is," Alpha Girl reassured.

Selena sighed again and walked back into Sonia's room. She picked up her painting equipment and a clean canvas. She put her finger to her chin in thought.

'_What do I paint?'_ she asked.

She snapped her fingers after one more moment of thinking. She began her painting.

* * *

After about two hours of painting on the same picture, she finished it. It was a beautiful picture of a small black kitten sleeping. She smiled at her work but it quickly turned to a frown when she realized Sonia and first squad wasn't back. She put the paint up against the wall to dry and went back into the briefing room. It was completely empty. Her heart started to beat faster out of fear. She raced outside and to the top of Big Green. She scanned the area around Big Green looking for signs that first squad was returning.** (AN: explanation on how she can do that later.) **She saw nothing and slumped to ground, or roof.

"Girl you need to stop worrying," Alpha Girl said behind her.

She sighed for the fourth time. Alpha Girl knew this sighing wasn't good for her old leader. Alpha Girl got an idea to keep Selena's mind distracted.

"I know what we can do," she said as Selena turned to her, "you should come and meet my squad."

"Alright Alpha. Lead the way," Selena said as she got up.

Alpha Girl led her back inside Big Green and down a series of hallways to the second squad briefing room.

"Second squad! Assemble!" Alpha Girl screamed.

All of the second squad members burst into the briefing room. They all saw Selena standing beside their leader with a worried look on her face. The three boys took immediate interest in her. Especially Kowloon.

"Guys this is my old leader Selena. Selena this is Golden Eye Husky…" she began.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," the liger king said.

"Archer Lee…"

"H-Hi there," the bow and arrow master said.

"His brother, Hurricane Lee…"

"'Sup" the gray skinned man said.

"And last, but not least, Kowloon."

Kowloon then proceeded to 'make a move' on Selena.

"Hello there pretty thing. I am the greatest of them all and would be happy to show you around any part of Big Green that you don't know," the karate master said seductively.

"Back…off!" Selena said sternly and slowly through her clenched teeth.

Kowloon had never heard anyone talk to him like that. His eyes widened and he backed away slowly. She let up on her anger and began to smooth her hair. She also fixed her black bow. After she was done, she turned to Alpha Girl.

"Can I go back to moping and worrying?" she asked.

Alpha Girl sighed before replying, "Yes. Though it's not good for you, yes."

"Thank you."

Selena raced back outside, using her excellent memory to run through the twisting hallways. She climbed back to the top of the Big Green building. She panted lightly when she was on top. She sat on the roof of Big Green and kept a look out for first squad. She suddenly saw five turtles approaching the large turtle shell. One of them didn't have a rider though. It was Sonia's turtle. She raced back to the briefing room of first squad. First squad came in with sad looks on their faces. Especially Mighty Ray.

"Where's Sonia?" she questioned.

"We're sorry Selena. We tried," Lin Chung began.

"What do you mean?" she pressed.

"She was captured by Highroller," Ray replied sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Pretty Sister**

I'm getting really good at cliff hangers. We'll have to do another quick recap.

Sparkly love from sparkleyes20.

"_Where's Sonia?" she questioned. _

"_We're sorry Selena. We tried," Lin Chung began. _

"_What do you mean?" she pressed._

"_She was captured by Highroller," Ray replied sadly_

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Selena Screamed.

"She was captured during our battle with the beavers," Mr. Nohands explained.

Selena was in shock. Her head fell to stare at her feet. Her breathing became heavy and ragged.

"Selena?" Lin Chung questioned worriedly.

Selena didn't answer. Instead, she turned and raced out of the briefing room in tears. Dark clouds had gathered in the time she had been waiting and speaking for and with first squad. As soon as she was on the top of Big Green, rain began to fall in large drops. She ran to the edge and stood there for a moment. She fell to her knees, tears and rain slipping off her face. She threw her head back and screamed loudly. After she was done, she put her face in her hands and pulled her knees to her chest. Sobs of sorrow and loss escaped her throat. It hadn't even been five minutes yet she was already soaking wet from the downpour.

"I'm sorry Sonia! I wasn't able to protect you like I promised our mother! All of it is my fault!" she yelled.

"Non of it's your fault Selena!" a very masculine voice yelled behind her.

She turned to the voice to see Lin Chung running towards her. He reached her and sat down beside her. He panted for about two minutes before continuing.

"All of it is our fault Selena not yours. We should have protected her better," he explained.

"But I could've said that she wasn't allowed to go with you. It would've saved her. But I let her go and get captured."

She collapsed into sobs and tears once again. Lin Chung tried to comfort her with his words but it didn't work. So instead of talking to her, he drew her cold, wet body into his arms for a hug. She was shocked at first but didn't push him away as she did with Kowloon. She just sat there with his arms around her and his warm body heat radiating onto her. He let her go after a few minutes.

"Don't blame yourself Selena," he said as he took her hands in his, "you didn't want to take away what Sonia loves to do and didn't. It just shows how caring you are for you little sister."

She looked down to stare at her feet but Lin Chung's hand gripped her chin softly. He pulled her face up lightly to look at him. He then stroked her face with his knuckles. She let her cheeks turn an even brighter pink at his touch. He smiled at this.

"Selena," he said.

"Yes Lin Chung?" she said.

"We're going to get her back and we want you to come with us."

"Really?"

He nodded with a smile on his face. She tackled him in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed.

"Your welcome Selena" he replied.

She smirked as she thought of a way to get him to blush. She turned her head slightly, pressed her rose red lips to his cheek, and kissed it. He felt this and blushed as red as her lips. She pulled back, still smirking.

"And that was for one: helping me get my sister back and two: to make up for all those times you made me blush," she said.

He snapped out of his daze and replied, "Fair enough."

"Okay then. Let's go before I catch a cold and can't come."

He got up and walked with her back to the first squad briefing room. Over the next hour all of first squad and Selena discussed the plan to get Sonia back. Alpha Girl came in during the middle of it all and saw that Sonia was missing. They took five minutes at the time to explain all that happened. When they were about to leave for bear castle, Alpha Girl stamped her foot on the ground.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not allow you to go and attempt to rescue Sonia! You could get yourself killed Selena!" she screamed angrily.

"Yeah, if I wasn't a great fighter. Face it Alpha. They need me," Selena said.

"Fine! But just be careful," she said.

Selena smiled and fist bumped her right hand girl. She went into Sonia's room for a minute. She came back with a sword on her back.

"Is that your sword?" Alpha Girl asked.

"Yep. I plan on making Highroller _pay in blood _for what he did," she said and clenched her teeth when she said what he would pay in.

"Well let's see," Alpha Girl said.

Selena smiled and pulled her sword out of the sheath. It was a long sword and was extremely sharp. Alpha Girl also smiled when she saw the sword.

"Just like I remember it. Ah, good times," she said.

Selena smile widened. She threw her sword in the air, sending it into a spinning frenzy. She caught it, without cutting herself, and put it back into its sheath. Alpha Girl nodded her head in approval. All of first squad and Selena jumped into the capsules and landed on their turtles. They were launched out into the world. They were off to bear castle. Lin Chung rode up beside Selena. She was effortlessly riding Sonia's turtle. She was even filling her nails with her nail file during the trip.

"You seem like you've ridden a turtle before," he said.

"Haven't. Just have a way with animals," she answered.

Lin Chung was also impressed with her way with animals. It normally took a battle to win over the animals but with her all she had to do was nothing. Impressive.

After about two hours of riding, they all arrived at bear castle. They got off the turtles and walked to the front door. After being attacked by a few bears, which Selena wasn't allowed to fight because they didn't want her _'to get hurt'_, and winning. Mighty Ray and Lin Chung grabbed the door handles and tried to pull them open. However, the doors were locked. They tried everything from throwing bombs to zapping it with lightning, courtesy of Ray's eyes, Selena was getting tired of watching them.

"Back up boys," she said.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"You'll see," she said.

She walked over to the doors. She stood straight and took a deep breath. She brought her foot back and with a simple 'hyah' kicked the doors. The doors came off their hinges and fell into the throne room. All the boys' and the rabbits' mouths fell agape. She stepped up on the doors like they were steps. She turned back to see the rest weren't following her.

"Well? Are you all coming or am I going alone?" she asked.

The rest of the group closed their mouths and followed Selena inside bear castle. They all gasped when they saw what was inside. Sonia was tied up in the corner of the room. She wasn't gagged though so she screamed frequently. Highroller was no where to be found though. Ray almost fainted when he saw Sonia this way. Selena looked at him in confusion. At first she couldn't figure out what was up with him but then it hit her like a bunch of stones. She smirked at him. He looked up at her in the same confusion she had just a minute ago.

"What?" he asked her.

"You like my sister don't you?" she asked.

"What? That's insane I do not!" he replied, blushing profusely.

"Uh-huh and your blush is really proving your point," she said.

Ray blushed even more after she said this.

"Guys I got a better plan."

"What better plan?" Jumpy asked.

"We let Ray save Sonia and we cover him."

"NO!" he screamed.

Unfortunately, everyone agreed to Selena's plan. He groaned in embarrassment. Everyone ran towards Sonia but was ambushed from behind by a bunch of bear king's soldiers. They all got into a fighting position. However, just as the fight was about to begin, Selena turned to Ray.

"Ray! Help Sonia!" she screamed.

Ray's blush returned slightly before turning and racing over to the tied up Sonia. She smiled as he untied the knots holding her.

"Ray!" she screamed.

He smiled at her sheepishly. As soon as the ropes were untied and off of her, he helped her stand up. She about fell back down until Ray caught her. When she regained her balance, she picked him up and squeezed him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you Ray! I knew you would come, I just knew it!" she exclaimed.

He turned his head away from her as the blush crept up on his face. Yaksha, who was tied up in the other corner, saw this and got very mad.

"Um, guys, I hate to interrupt your little huggie moment but we need to get out of here. Now," Selena said.

Sonia put Mighty Ray down and tried to run but fell almost immediately. Selena saw this as she was untying Yaksha.

"Ray your going to have to carry her out of here," she said.

He looked at her with wide eyes. Sonia, on the other hand, smiled at this thought. Ray gulped and picked Sonia up bridal style. The blush crept up on his face again as Sonia put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Selena smiled once again.

'_I just love playing match maker,'_ she thought.

Ray and Sonia made it out alright. The others followed shortly after with just a few scratches on their skin. Ray placed Sonia on her turtle and panted tiredly. The others gathered around. Lin Chung looked at Selena with awe at her fighting skills but then noticed the gash on her face.

"Selena!" he yelled which caused her to look at him, "there's a gash on your face that's bleeding heavily!"

She put both hands on her cheeks and pulled them away. Sure enough on her left hand was blood. She suddenly noticed the dizzy feeling she had begun feeling a while back.

"Huh?... would you look at that," she said as she swayed.

Just after saying this she passed out from blood loss. Sonia cried out as she fell back. However, Lin Chung caught her in his arms. Everyone sighed in relief. He pulled her up bridal style and jumped on his turtle. They all started to make their way back to Big Green with an unconscious Selena and a rescued Sonia.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Pretty Sister**

I believe this story is going. So I'm going to write more of it.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 6**

Selena slipped in and out of consciousness for a while. She didn't know how long she did this before she grasped hold of it and was able to awaken. She opened her eyes slightly before shutting them tightly against the bright light. She turned her head to the side and opened them a bit again. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light before opening them completely. She put a hand to her head and sat up slightly.

"Selena!" someone happily yelped.

She was then pulled into a bone crushing hug. It took all her strength to turn her head towards the voice. She saw her sister. She was able to gasp out Sonia's name for her to release the death hug. Sonia complied and carefully put Selena in a sitting up position. She then realized she was in Sonia's bed. Sonia adjusted the pillow so it was more comfortable for her to lean back into.

"Wait here," Sonia said.

Sonia then walked out the door.

"Not like I'm going anywhere!" she called weakly to Sonia.

She took the time while Sonia was away to recheck her situation. Cheek bandaged and in pain? Check. Leg in pain? Check. Sword sitting in corner of room? Check. Healing berries nearby? Check.

'_Except for the pain I'm feeling, everything seems to be in order,'_ she thought.

Sonia came back into the room followed by first squad. She smiled weakly to all of them when they came in. They all crowded around her and began to shoot her a million questions at one time.

"Whoa, whoa slow down guys. One at a time," she said.

They all stopped and shut their mouths. Selena looked down as her breathing became heavy and faster. Sonia quickly rushed to her sister's side.

"Selena? Are you all right?" she asked in a panicked.

Selena didn't respond. Instead, she fell over sideways. She had lost consciousness once again. Sonia screamed slightly.

"Selena!" she yelled.

Sonia put her hand under Selena's nose to check for breathing. She sighed in relief when she felt her sister's warm breath. She slumped down to the ground in worry. Ray, in an attempt to express that he liked her without giving it away, came over and put his arm around her shoulders. Sonia took advantage of this gesture and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared Ray," she said between sobs, "I don't want to lose her."

"We all don't Sonia. We all don't," he replied calmly.

Jumpy hopped near the bed of the unconscious girl. Lin Chung came up behind Jumpy. The rabbit turned to his human best friend.

"Selena be okay?" he asked.

"Selena is a strong girl, Jumpy. She'll pull through somehow," he answered.

Just before he said this Selena regained her conscious, forcing herself to hang onto it. She heard ever word that he said and smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me Lin Chung," she said.

Everyone in the room jumped at her voice. They all looked back to her. Sonia practically jumped out of Ray's hug and back to her sister's side. Using much of her newfound strength, she sat up weakly.

"Do you want anything Selena?" Sonia asked.

"Some water would be nice, my dear sister," she requested.

Sonia ran out of the room to get her sister a glass of cool refreshing water. All of the first squad men and Jumpy gathered around Selena. She was looking down slightly, though her breath was still on the right pace. Their shadows loomed over her slightly. She raised her head with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"We're glad you're alright Selena," Mr. Nohands said.

"Yeah! You had us all worried to death!" Ray yelled dramatically.

"Drama queen," Selena mumbled under her breath.

Jumpy hopped at the side of her bed in both agreement with Selena's statement and happiness that she was awake. She reached out her hand weakly and patted the rabbit king on his head. The king of the bunnies laughed the laugh when anybody did this. Selena smiled but it quickly faded as she was trying to figure out how long she had been out. Hours? Days? Weeks? She had to know.

"Guys," all eyes turned to her as she said that, "how long have I been out?"

"Uh… two days," Lin Chung said, trying to put it to her gently.

"Oh," she said in relief, "I was thinking it had been at least two weeks."

"Why would you think that?" Ray asked her.

"Because that's how long she was out the last time this happened," someone answered for her.

All heads turned to the door. Alpha Girl was standing in the room with her arms crossed and her one fang sticking out of her lips. She crossed the room to her leader's side. Selena laughed nervously, feeling a yelling session coming on. After about two minutes of silence, Selena began to relax.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Alpha Girl screamed.

Selena was so shocked that she fell over sideways and hit the bed. Lin Chung, who happened to be the closest nearby, helped her sit back up. She cringed at the look her best friend was giving her.

"I WAS RIGHT IN NOT LETTING YOU GO WITH THEM! I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU NOW! YOU'RE LUCKY THA- OW!" she yelled in both anger and at the end of her sentence…pain.

"Heel Alpha Girl!" Sonia commanded.

During Alpha's ranting at Selena, Sonia came up behind her and yanked her hair. Alpha did as she was told and backed off of Sonia's older sister. Selena relaxed, though her whole body was shaking in fear. She carefully took the cup of water from Sonia's hand. She was shaking so badly that she dropped the water and glass. Lin Chung reacted quick enough to catch the glass and its contents without spilling a single drop.

"Perhaps it's best if I help you?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded calmly. He smiled back at her, trying to mimic her perfect teeth made of pearls. He held the glass up to her lips and tipped it slightly. She drank from the glass with only some difficulty. When she needed a minute to regain her breath, she gently put a hand on his wrist and pushed it back slightly. He understood why she did this and pulled the glass away from her lips. She gasped breathlessly after the glass was away from her face. She leaned back into the pillows, panting, while trying to get her breathing under control. Sonia looked to her sister with worry. Selena felt this immediately and smiled in reassurance. Sonia watched as Selena sank deeper into the pillows, unconscious once again. Sonia grabbed her sister's arm and carefully laid her back down. She looked as though she just fell asleep and was breathing peacefully. Sonia ushered everyone out of the room, taking the glass from Lin Chung as he left, before returning to her sister's side to await for her to awaken once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Pretty Sister**

Hope ya'll liked the last few chapters. Sadly, I've only gotten two reviews. Oh well.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 7**

The next time Selena awoke was a day later. She looked over to find Sonia fast asleep. She checked the peacock clock on the wall. 12:30 am. No wonder her sister was asleep. She sat herself up carefully and leaned against the pillows. She rubbed her head lightly from the pain that shot through her. She took a deep breath, checking to ensure it was steady. Despite the pain, she raised her arms up and stretched. Her back popped about three times before she had to stop because it hurt. She crossed her legs, leaning back again. She heard a slight grumble from beside her. Sonia was waking from her slumber. Sonia yawned loudly before her eyes fully registered that Selena was awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Selena, what are you doing up?" Sonia asked.

"Just came back into consciousness and couldn't sleep," Selena said.

"I can understand why. You were out for another day," her sister replied, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, I could kind of tell by the clock," she said giggling as well.

The two sisters giggled for a bit before Selena was sent into a coughing fit from pain. She took her hand away from her mouth and looked at it. She paled and gasped at what she saw.

"What? What is it?" Sonia pressed.

In reply, Selena showed Sonia her hand. It was covered in bright red blood, as red as her lips. Sonia screamed loudly. All of first squad had awakened and came bursting into Sonia's room at the scream. Sonia was pale and Selena was shaking like a skeleton in the wind.

"Mystique Sonia? What's wrong?" Mr. Nohands asked.

Sonia weakly pointed to Selena's bloody hand. Selena put her hand out to show them what her sister meant. They all drew back when they saw the blood.

"How did this happen?" Lin Chung asked, panicked.

"We don't know!" Sonia screamed.

"Alright, I can fix this," Selena said.

Selena got out of Sonia's bed and began walking over to the bucket full of berries. She rummaged through them to find a specific berry.

"Uh-oh," she said.

"What's uh-oh?" Sonia asked.

"I'm out of a specific berry that I need to stop this."

"WHAT?"

"I'll have to head into the pine forest in order to get more."

She double checked to ensure that she definitely didn't have the berry. She went into another coughing fit and fell sideways, facing the others, on the ground. Her coughing was so bad, the blood she started to cough up was beginning to pool. Lin Chung carefully picked her up bridal style and placed her back onto the bed. Her spell ceased and she was now trying to get air into her lungs. Sonia got a determined look on her face.

"What is this berry that you need?" Sonia asked her when she got the air back into her lungs.

She pulled out of what seemed like thin air. She turned the pages to a picture of a plump, purple berry.

"This is it. If you go into the pine forest nearby you can't miss the bush they grow on," she explained.

Sonia took the book from Selena's hands and turned to Mighty Ray and Lin Chung.

"Lin Chung, would you mind watching Selena while I'm gone?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Thanks. And Ray would you mind coming with me to get the berry?" she asked Ray.

The blush crept its way back onto Ray's face, so his face matched his cloths.

"I… I guess…not," Ray stuttered.

"Great! Let's go! We'll be back in about two hours!" Sonia yelled happily.

Sonia grabbed Ray's hand and dragged him out of her room to the first squad briefing room.

"Be careful!" Selena croaked before she left.

She sighed once again. She coughed again, sending more blood into her hand. Her spell ceased once more. She wiped the blood that was coated around her mouth. Lin Chung looked at her with sympathy. She was just so sick from that one gash she got while fighting. He turned to the rest of his squad that hadn't left with Sonia.

"You guys can go back to bed if you want. I'll stay here and watch Selena like I promised," he told them.

The rabbit and Mr. Nohands nodded before leaving for their rooms. Lin Chung sat on the stool Sonia sat on moments before. Selena was looking over at the canvases leaning up against the wall. He also looked to where her gaze was. He saw the two canvases leaning neatly up against the wall. He was guessing that they were drying. He went over and pulled one away from the wall. It was the picture of the sleeping cat. He was shocked by her ability to paint. It could almost compare to her fighting skills and win. Of course, her fighting surpassed everything but her beauty. He walked back over and sat on the stool again.

"Those are beautiful paintings Selena," he said.

"Thank you," she replied smiling.

He returned to sitting on the stool. She noticed her hair was falling out of her braid. She carefully pulled the black ribbon until it was untied. She pulled the black hair ties out, carefully pulling her braid apart as she went. Lin Chung gulped when her hair began to fall down her back, curling lightly at the ends. He was finally able to see that her hair fell to her lower back. She pulled on it lightly to give it some fluff. Lin Chung now saw her golden highlights fully. There were actually many more of the highlights that she had been hiding with her braid. She hummed a bit while finishing fluffing it up. She was just about to put it back into its braid when she felt a third hand messing with her hair. She looked over to see that Lin Chung had a few strands of her hair between the fingers of one of his hands. The pink in her cheeks increased to a point she thought the blood in them was going to explode. He didn't notice her blush though. He was too transfixed on her hair, twirling her regular colored hair in one hand while lightly stroking the hidden gold highlights with one finger of his other. She just watched him mess with it while figuring out if she liked his touch on her hair or if she felt weird by it. She decided to go with liking his touch on her hair and closed her eyes. She smiled when he ran his finger over another golden highlight. He noticed her smile automatically.

"You have a pretty smile Selena," he whispered.

She chuckled a bit before answering, "I wish."

"You do," he said and added, "but not as pretty as your eyes."

She opened her eyes wide at this.

"But I don't have pretty eyes or a pretty smile Lin Chung," she argued.

"You're right," he agreed but added, "You actually have both."

She shook her head at his ranting about her being pretty. She didn't believe she was pretty. In fact, she thought she was quite unattractive. She looked away from him in thought about what he said. She stayed that way until she felt Lin Chung run his fingers over cheek. She froze at his rough yet quite soft touch. She bit her lip to keep herself from pulling away and severely hurting him. He eventually stopped and let her put her hair back into its braid causing the golden highlights to vanish. He sighed in disappointment. She retied the black ribbon into a bow when she put the bottom hair tie in. She straightened it afterwards. Lin Chung stared at the floor for the next fifteen minutes. Selena noticed after about twelve of those minutes where his gaze resided.

"Lin Chung, what's wrong?" she asked him, quite worried.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he quickly replied.

"Nothing isn't really an answer as to why you've been staring at the floor for the last, oh, fifteen minutes," she said calmly.

A simple 'um' was all that came in reply to her statement.

"Just tell me," she whispered quietly.

"You denied it when I told you that you are beautiful. Why?" He asked with pain in his eyes.

She looked down and sighed as well. She coughed more blood into her hand before continuing.

"Well, I was always told when I was in THUGS that I wasn't pretty. In fact, most men thought I was hideous."

"WHAT?"

She cringed a little at his sudden anger. She quickly shook it off and continued once again.

"Yes. I accepted it but it hurt me a lot to hear this constantly."

"I'm sure," Lin Chung agreed angrily.

"I just lose it when people tell me that. But I get even more uncomfortable when somebody does tell me I'm pretty."

"But I didn't use the word pretty. I used the word beautiful."

"I know there's a difference but…"

She trailed off as Sonia and Ray came back into the room.

"Hey! We're back!" Sonia cried happily.

Selena and Lin Chung greeted them with smiles but said nothing to them. An awkward silence followed.

"Did… did we miss something?" Ray finally asked.

"No, it's… fine," Selena reassured.

She took the purple colored berries from Sonia's hand and quickly swallowed them. She waited about fifteen more minutes before saying, "Well, I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Okay. Just stay in my bed," Sonia told her.

Lin Chung stood up and walked to the door with Mighty Ray. He turned back towards the girls.

"Goodnight you two," he said.

"G' night Lin Chung!" Sonia happily chirped back.

"Sleep well Lin Chung," Selena said tiredly.

He left the room. Selena turned over and waited until she would hear the soft breathing her sister made when sleeping. When she heard just that, she fell asleep herself.

* * *

Good Chapter to me. Little romance but mostly worry and understanding. I like how it turned out.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Pretty Sister**

Doing chapter eight for Iceshadow911247. And for all the rest of you out there who have read this story and said, 'when are they going to update?'

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 8**

Several days had past for Big Green and everyone was relaxing the afternoon away. Highroller had attacked Big Green that morning so now all the soldiers were tired. Selena had been able to finally get out of Sonia's bed two days before. She still walked a little off balance because of lying down for so long but that was slowly fading away. Selena hasn't spoken to Lin Chung in all that time for fear of the conversation becoming uncomfortable with Lin Chung and her. Lin Chung was concerned because of this and tried to catch her alone whenever a chance came up. But every time Selena would make up an excuse to leave him. He would then sit on the ground and wonder what he did wrong that makes her not speak to him. The same thing happened that day. Selena had just run off saying that she had to speak with Commander ApeTrully after he cornered her. Lin Chung was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands, wondering what he had done wrong.

"What did I do? Did I say something wrong to her a moment ago? Or maybe was it something I said yesterday or the day before?" he mumbled to himself.

Sonia had just walked down the hallway when she saw Lin Chung sitting up against the wall. She quietly approached to hear what he was saying.

"Oh, why? Why won't you tell me what's wrong Selena?" he muttered shaking his head.

"Because she's afraid," Sonia told him calmly.

Lin Chung's head shot up out of his hands as he looked to Sonia.

"M-Mystique Sonia! H-how much d-d-did you hear of all that?" he stuttered.

"It's okay Lin Chung; I just heard the last part. And stuttering _really_ isn't your thing," she said.

"Sorry but what do you mean she's afraid? Afraid of what? Me?" he asked.

'_I hate feeling so clueless!' _he thought to himself.

"In a way, yes. But she's not scared _of _you. She's scared _for _you," Sonia clarified.

Selena came around the corner of the wall. She saw Lin Chung and Sonia sitting up against the wall a few feet away from her. She quickly dove into the shadows around the corner and listened to what they were saying.

"Huh? What do you mean? What for?" he asked Sonia.

"The morning after the whole 'coughing up blood' incident, she told me what happened with you and her. And, Lin Chung, you have to believe her because what she said is true," she explained.

Selena looked down when she said this.

"But that still doesn't explain anything," he said politely.

"I'm getting there," she said before continuing, "Lin Chung she just doesn't want to make the conversation uncomfortable for you. It's a sensitive topic to bring up with her. She barely speaks of it with me!"

"She just wants me to feel comfortable?" he asked to himself, beginning to understand.

"Yes. And do you wanna know a secret Lin Chung?" Sonia asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Out of everyone in Big Green, she has wanted to know about _you_ the most."

Time seemed to freeze for Lin Chung.

'_She wanted to know about me? Why?' _he thought.

He looked to Sonia with a questionable look.

"Ever since she heard you were an amazing artist as well as an amazing fighter she was instantly curious about you. You are just like her, Lin Chung, and that's what got her," she answered his unasked questions.

"Really?"

"Yes. Whenever I'm talking about anyone else in First Squad or Big Green for that matter it's just 'uh huh' and 'alright' but when I say your name, her head shoots up faster than a cheetah can run just to listen."

Selena blushed after she heard this. She shuffled her feet quietly in place to try and help calm down her embarrassment.

"I think you should go talk to her Lin Chung. Hold her arm, grab her shoulders, do something to make her stay and listen to you. Then I'm sure you could work this whole mess out," Sonia said, placing a hand on Lin Chung's shoulder.

"You're right. Where is she? Do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure she ran to the roof after running away from you. High places have always been her safe haven"

"Thanks Sonia! You're like the sister I never had!" he exclaimed jumping up.

Selena turned on her heel and sped off towards the roof.

"No prob. Now go get her."

Lin Chung ran off in the direction of the roof. Sonia sighed.

'_Maybe that'll finally relieve the tension between those two. And I personally wouldn't be surprised if they came back as a couple,' _she thought, chuckling lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lin Chung had just jumped up onto the roof of Big Green. Sure enough, Selena was there, sitting just like she was the night they were up here a while back. He approached her.

"Selena," he called.

She turned to face him.

"Y-yes Lin Chung?" she asked him.

"Can we talk? Please?" he asked her.

"Sure. What about?"

"About what's going on. You've been avoiding me for several days now. It's beginning to worry me."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Sonia a few minutes ago. She told me why you've been avoiding me."

"Umm…"

Lin Chung sat down beside Selena.

"Selena, I understand if you don't want to talk about it because it makes _you_ uncomfortable. But I'm not uncomfortable with it. To me it's just another kink in life to work out and I'm willing to help you unwind it. All you have to do is tell _me _what to do."

"That's just the thing; _I_ don't even know what to do."

"Then just don't avoid me anymore. Please Selena. It would make me feel a whole lot better to know you're not avoiding me."

"Alright Lin Chung," she replied with a smile.

"Can I ask you something Selena?"

"Anything."

"Why do you like high places so much?"

"Oh… I-I don't know… I've… always liked high places."

"Interesting."

"I suppose."

Lin Chung looked over at Selena. Selena looked back at Lin Chung and held his gaze. They smiled at each other for a moment before Selena spoke again.

"Thank you, Lin Chung."

"No problem Selena."

Selena smiled widened as she giggled a bit. Lin Chung just kept his smile. Selena then slid over a bit and rested her head on Lin Chung's shoulder. Lin Chung was shocked at first but then smiled down at her. They both sat in that same position for what felt like hours, which was only a few minutes. Finally, Lin Chung looked back at Selena.

"Selena?" he called.

"Hm?" she responded while looking back up at Lin Chung.

"Is it true what Sonia said? Do you really like to know about me because I'm just like you in a retrospect?" he asked.

"Well there's that and because… some other reason," she answered nervously.

'_I can't believe I almost told him! Bad Selena! Bad!'_ Selena thought to herself.

"Oh? And what's the other reason?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow and leaning a bit closer to her.

"Just a reason…" she said, leaning back a bit.

"And that reason would be?"

He leans closer.

"Just this reason with these people…"

She leans back.

"Who are those people?"

He leans even closer.

"Me… and… you…"

She leans farther back.

"Mhm. Go on."

Even closer.

"With this reason…"

Even farther back.

She is unbalanced and falls back until she is lying on her back on the roof of Big Green.

'_Dang it! This does not help with my situation and he knows it!'_ she screams in her mind.

He leans over her and smirks lightly.

"You're doing this on purpose!" she accuses while blushing.

"Yes, I am," he says truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because ever since you came here I've wanted to do this…"

"Do what?"

"This."

Before she could ask again his lips pressed to hers in a simple yet life changing kiss. Selena was shocked beyond belief. Lin Chung, greatest warrior and artist of Big Green, was kissing her, a nobody in her eyes. But Lin Chung knew her to be so much more than a nobody. To him, she was a somebody. A somebody that stole his heart as soon as he laid eyes on her. The kiss last a little less than a moment. As they parted Lin Chung smiled at Selena's dazed look. He sat up right and she sat back up.

"Lin Chung… why?... You… me… I… huh?" she said as she tried to get a proper sentence in.

But Lin Chung still got what she was asking.

"As I said before I've wanted to do that ever since you came her. I like you Selena. A lot more than any girl I've ever met. You're special. And not just because of your looks, fighting skills, or painting abilities. You're special to me in your own way that's unable to be described by anyone. I'm sorry if I kissed you if you don't even like me back. I just had to let you know," he said.

He looked over to see Selena crying. Tears pouring down her face like two small waterfalls.

"Oh, Selena I'm so sorry. I know you don't like me. And it's okay with me if you hate me. If I were you and didn't like me that way I would hate me too."

"Why would I hate you Lin Chung?" she asked through her sniffling.

"You're crying. I figured you didn't like me the way I like you."

"Then you must have missed my smile."

"What?"

Lin Chung turned to see a crying yet smiling Selena. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to get his question across.

"Lin Chung, no one has ever said that to me. Ever. It would never make me hate you. In fact, it makes me feel like I'm loved."

"Selena you are loved. Sonia loves you."

"Yes but it's not the love I'm talking about. Its _love_."

"Oh," he said finally understanding.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his. He turned his hand over and threaded his fingers with hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. She smiled even wider and giggled a little bit.

"C'mon, let's go inside," Lin Chung said.

"Okay," she replied.

He stood up and helped her up as well. Selena quickly darted in and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips. They both walked back into Big Green, hand in hand with large smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

Sonia was in the briefing room looking into the mirror she always had with her. She saw Lin Chung and Selena come in, hands intertwined.

"Did you finally relieve that tension between you two?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes Sonia," Selena replied while rolling her eyes.

Lin Chung leaned over and whispered something in Selena's ear. She got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"That's right! We still have to get you and Mighty Ray together, Sonia!" she exclaimed happily.

"W-what? Why would I ever like that banana brain?" Sonia asked while looking around.

"Oh, I dunno… maybe because you talk about him all the time?" Selena said while quirking her eyebrow.

Sonia blushed.

"Um… who said I like him? Sure, talk about him I do… I mean I do him talk about… I- I mean. Ugh," she tried to comment.

Selena was giggling like mad while Sonia tried to get her words in order. Suddenly a strange noise traveled through the room. Selena stopped giggling and looked around the room seriously. Sonia did the same. Alpha Girl came into the room and nodded to Selena. Selena nodded back.

"What was that?" Lin Chung asked.

"We're being summoned. It's time to begin the attack against Highroller," Selena said simply.

**Too be continued in the next chapter…**

* * *

Okay… little bit o' fluff with little bit o' serious. Next chapter will pick up from here. So, what will happen? You'll have to wait and see… So until then, don't forget to make sure you cat can bark…

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.


End file.
